donaldduckfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Skrue
Fil:An.Language/Et annet språk.png This Article is only avaible in Norwegian. Hvem? thumb|156px Skrue McDuck (engelsk Scrooge McDuck, ofte stavet $crooge), best kjent som onkel Skrue da han er Donald Ducks onkel, er en fiktiv figur skapt av Carl Barks i 1947. Han er mest kjent fra tegneseriene om Donald Duck, men har også medvirket i flere tegnefilmer og tegneserier, og hadde hovedrollen i tegnefilmserien Ole, Dole og Doffen på eventyr. Skrue McDuck bor i byen Andeby i den fiktive amerikanske delstaten Calisota, og i Disney-kontinuitet er han verdens rikeste and / verdens rikeste mann. Store deler av formuen sin har han samlet, oppbevart som kontanter, i en enorm pengebinge. Skrue forsøker alltid å være hardere enn de harde og tøffere enn de tøffe, men å gjøre alt på ærlig vis, men samtidig er han kjent som en gjerrigknark som lar de ansatte jobbe for dårlige lønninger. Når han ikke er hjemme i Andeby og forsvarer formuen sin mot skurker, drar han ofte ut i verden på skattejakter over hele verden sammen med nevøene sine, Donald, Ole, Dole og Doffen Duck. Som andre Disney-figurer blir ikke Skrue eldre, men holder cirka samme alder i alle historiene han opptrer i. Vi vet ikke nøyaktig hvor gammel han er, men Carl Barks viste en gang i en tegneserie at Skrue feiret 75-årsdag1. Skrues standardantrekk består av vadmelsfrakk (i skandinavisk fargelegging er denne rød), flosshatt, briller, spaserstokk og gamasjer. Bortsett fra at han må slåss med vanskelige konjunkturer og forandringer i verdensmarkedet, har Skrue flere fiender. Ikke bare er det en rekke skurker, i hovedsak B-gjengen, som stadig forsøker å stjele alle pengene Skrue har i pengebingen, men også de konkurrerende finansfyrstene Gulbrand Gråstein og Rikerud og dessuten trollkvinnen Magica fra Tryll. Finansfyrstene ønsker begge selv å bli verdens rikeste mann, og for å vinne denne kampen går de ikke av veien for å bruke skitne metoder. Magica fra Tryll vil ha tak i Skrues første tiøring, da denne ved hjelp av en trylleformel kan smeltes om til en amulett som vil gjøre alt hun rører ved til gull. Tegnere og i Norge En rekke tegneserier, blant dem Carl Barks' «Å, du gamle tiøringen min!»2, har det blitt vist at denne mynten bringer lykke og slik er talismanen som har gjort Skrue rik, men kanon i dagens historier – og mange av datidens – er at mynten for andre enn Magica fra Tryll ikke har annet enn affeksjonsverdi, og at Skrue er en «self-made man» som har bygd seg opp fra bunnen av ved hjelp av hardt arbeid, uten en lykkeamulett til å hjelpe seg. I amerikanske tegnefilmer får Skrue stemmen sin fra stemmeskuespilleren Alan Young. I norske oversettelser er det Harald Mæle som har Skrues stemme. Biografi I årene 1991–1993 laget serieskaperen Don Rosa, på oppdrag fra forlaget Egmont, en serie på tolv kapitler over Skrues liv fra barndommen og frem til slik vi kjenner ham i dagens tegneserier, basert på henvisninger fra Carl Barks' historier. Her blir det fortalt at Skrues vei mot rikdom startet i en alder av 10 år da han tjente sin første mynt, en amerikansk dime, som skopusser i Glasgow, Skottland. Denne mynten ga ham inspirasjon til å bli rik på ærlig vis. Tre år senere reiste unge Skrue til Amerika for å prøve lykken, og etter mange eventyr og forskjellige jobber rundt om i verden, reiste han til Klondike for å være med på gullrushet. Der fant han da en gullklump på størrelse med et strutseegg, og i løpet av det neste året hadde han tjent sin første million. Noen år etter gullrushet endte Skrue opp i Andeby, hvor han bygde den berømte pengebingen på stedet hvor det gamle Andeby-fortet hadde stått, på toppen av Daudbilbakken (tidligere Daudhestbakken). I årene som fulgte reiste Skrue rundt i verden på forretningsreiser på stadig jakt etter nye rikdommer. Da Skrue igjen returnerte til Andeby mange år senere, var han blitt verdens rikeste mann. Skrue hadde imidlertid forandret personlighet siden han reiste, og var blitt mer fiendtlig innstilt overfor omgivelsene, og på bakgrunn av dette forlot familien hans ham kort tid etter han kom hjem. Senere avsluttet Skrue all sin forretningsvirksomhet og trakk seg tilbake til en villa i Andeby hvor han bodde i ensomhet helt til han møtte Donald og Ole, Dole og Doffen igjen en 1. juledag. Etter denne gjenforeningen reiste Skrue igjen ut på mange nye eventyr, og på mange av de nye reisene tok han med seg Donald og guttene. I sin opprinnelige utgivelse var seriene i Skrue McDucks liv og levnet ikke daterte, da forlaget ønsket å holde serien tidløs og derfor ikke etablere fødselsår og fastspikre årstall for høydepunktene i Skrues liv. Enkelte hendelser i serien er likevel faktiske historiske hendelser, og i senere utgaver har imidlertid serien blitt utgitt med kommentarer av serieskaperen selv, så man har likevel et klart bilde av hvilken tidslinje Skrue McDucks liv og levnet er basert på, men denne listen er altså utelukkende basert på Don Rosas notater, og den er derfor ikke kanon Duckipedia> Skrue videogalleri Skrue paa 6 fremmede spraak! Arabisk > عم دهب Dansk > Joakim Von And Finsk > Roope Ankha Fransk > Balthasar Picsou Feroysk > Gírikur McGvagg Gresk > Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ